Rise of the Supernatural
by I Love the Enigma
Summary: After all the world ending plots, jerk demons, and even worse angels, the Winchesters and their angel, Castiel, are ready for a normal, if only for them, case. What they're not expecting is a known, but uncared about part of their family tree to pop up. While researching strange sightings of a large creature in Burgess, they start to discover a whole other world, of Belief. Slash.
1. The Introduction

Once upon a time, in a land not so far away, their lived a boy. In fact, there lived four boys, but while none of them know they are a part of this story, one does not know that the supernatural side exists, two did not **believe**, and one, well, he's where this story begins.

In a time of great sorrow, and great happiness, as there always is and there always will be, there was a family. In this family, there was a father, a mother, a Big Brother, and a Little Sister. Now, as you might have guessed from this, for i'm sure you alrady know of this tale, the brothers name was Jack. But, what you might not have known, was that after Jack saved his Little Sister from the cracking ice, she grew up, as all little girls do. She got married, and had children, and they children, and so, many come, and go, generations passing until, we are brought to a specific family. The Cambells, or, more specifically, Mary Cambell, and the man she will marry, John Winchester.

From them come Dean and Sam Winchester, the Rightious Man and The Boy with the demon blood. The begining and the end of the apoclypse, saviours of the world many times over. Along with them come The Angel of the Lord, Castiel. But what they don't know, not even Castiel, is that their next adventure, is about to begin with, just, one, phone call.


	2. The Abnormal, Frozen Lake

One day, a Thursday to be specific, the Winchesters got a call from their good friend Bobby. He had just gotten reports from many a hunter, that in the town known as Burgess, there were mass reports that a black, smoke like substance was seen flying around over the town. Strangely enough, the only hunters to report this were the ones that have children.

Other strange things were found when he did research into the town, to see if there was a reason for so many demons to gather around it. There where strange sightings all over the town, such as large, furry creature, that always seemed to come out around Easter, small, colorful creatures, that would steal into your house, but never hurt anyone, long, golden strands of floating sand, and, around Christmas time, a large red slay would be said to be seen, flying over all the houses, stopping at each one, and still, no one ever reported someone being hurt or killed.

The strangest thing though, was the frozen lake. Now, I know what you're thinking. A frozen lake? What's so great about that? They freeze every winter! And, that's exactly what the two brothers said to Bobby, on that day that everything, **begins.**


	3. The Hunt Begins

Thrusday: 11:55 p.m New York, Albany

The boys both look at eachother when the phone rang. Nothing good had come from thier phone ringing, lately. Sam looked at the screen and was relieved to see Bobby's name. Hey, Bobby, what's up? he asked as he smiled at Dean, both of them looking relieved. Well, boys, if you don't have your next hunt set up, I might have something for you. Bobby stated, and the both of them looked surprised. Bobby didn't usually call them up for just **any** hunt, nowadays. Sure, Bobby, what have you got for us, a wendigo? A ghost? Maybe even a clown? Dean asked the last one while looking at Sam wth a smirk. It would never get old, teasing his brother about his fear of clowns. Sam shot a glare at his brother, mouthing the word jerk at him. Dean smikered and mouthed bitch back at him, both smiling a little bit afterwords, relieved to have just that little bit of normal life back again.

Well, boys, I'm afaid it's none of those things, as amusing as would be to see Sam try to hunt a clown again. Bobby chuckled as he spoke, remembering Sam's face when Dean told him that story. He lost his smile as he remembered why he was calling them. I'm sorry to say, it might be demons. I've been getting strange calls from other hunters, about a large amount of smoke like clouds in the sky, that don't move like any cloud. Sam and Dean's eyes widened in surprise, they hadn't heard or read about any of the usual signs of massive demon sightings. Are you sure Bobby? We haven't heard anything about any massive killing or strange mutilations on the web. Plus, if there was anything big going on, Cas would have told us about it. Dean said in a rush, suddenly nervous. If there had been any sudden demon movements, and they didn't know about it, it could mean the demons,and there King in paticular, were up to no good. Plus, if Cas hadn't come to tell them about it, he could be trouble or worse, in on it.

Well, that's the strange part in this little story. The only hunters who told me about this is ones with children. Bobby said in a curious tone. Sam blinked, trying to understand what Bobby meant, sharing a look with Dean. Only hunters with children? So, what, is it a shtriga, or something? Dean asked with distaste, remembering the last shtriga he had hunted. I don't know, which is why I called you boys to check it out, I was wondering if maybe Cas could help figure out what's going on. Bobby said, you could practially hear him shrugging as he spoke.

Dean and Sam shared a look, having a silent conversation. As one they nodded, Dean getting up to start packing, as Sam turned back to the phone, saying as he did, Yeah, Boby, we'll take it, where are we going? Bobby smiled as he turned to his computer, answering the question, the hunt is in a town called Burgess, it's New York City, not to far from where you boys are now. I'll email you all the information i've managed to dig up. Call me when you get there, and if you need any help. Sam nodded as he booted up his laptop, already looking for how to get there. Yeah, promise. Sam said, sounding distracted. Bobby chuckled, knowing he had already lost Sam in the research for the hunt. I'll talk to you boys later. He said, then hung up, letting them get ready to go. So, Sam where we headed? Dean asked, as he came back into the hotel room, all of thier things packed, and thier room paid for. Sam looked at Dean, shutting down his laptop as he did. We're going to Burgess, New York.


End file.
